


What If

by Aushina



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aushina/pseuds/Aushina
Summary: What if Dr. Bellum's mind control device didn't blow the soundboards?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on the fence about shipping Carmen and Gray, but this idea came to mind and I had to write it.

            "Easier said than done, Red," Player comments. "The HelioGem base is pretty deep in harsh outback territory." Carmen's scanning goggles finally land on who she may or may not have been looking for. "I'd recommend finding a guide."

"Found one." Admittedly, Carmen hasn't though the idea through, but she's never been much for thinking when Gray's concerned. He was her friend once, and now may be their chance to be friends once again.

But Player doesn't have her past with Gray. "Wait, Crackle again? You're playing with a live wire, Red. Don't forget, he once tried to electrocute you on a train.

She remembers. And it hurt that he was so willing to hurt her, that he couldn't understand why she wouldn't go back with him. "On direct orders from VILE," she argues, with herself and with Player, "whom he doesn't seem to know even exists anymore." Maybe this Gray will be different.

Before she can think on the subject any further, Carmen unfurls her hang glider and swoops gracefully down a few meters behind Gray. Though her landing is near silent, Gray reacts the moment her foot hits the ground. Seems his senses are still sharp from training.

Gray turns and spreads his arms wide in greeting. He strides toward her with a familiar cocky grin. "Hey, I remember you. Ol' Red Sneakaroo."

Carmen can't help covering the last few steps between them as Gray draws close. "Good memory."

Gray sighs and glances to the side, his hand rubbing his neck in a clear sign of discomfort. "Not really." Carmen frowns. What had VILE done to him? "So, looking to get backstage for an autograph?"

A confident mask slides over Carmen's face as she responds. "No. To the outback for some sightseeing. Thought you could be my guide." Gray's sharp _tsk_ almost causes Carmen's heart to sink before she catches herself.

"I don't know. How soon would you like to head out?"

Carmen fights the grin that threatens to spread across her face, leaving the happy balloon in her chest to inflate freely. He hadn't said yes, and it sounds like she may still get a no. "Tomorrow morning, if possible. I need to get to HelioGem's lab."

"You're telling him where you're going, Red?" Player's voice chirps in her ear. "How do you know he's not still dangerous."

"That's pretty far into the outback, Red," Carmen jumps at Gray's use of Player's nickname--almost afraid he had heard Player voicing his concern. She relaxes when she remembers Gray calling her 'Ol' _Red_ Sneakaroo' just a moment ago. "I don't know if I can get that many days off on such short notice."

Carmen nods, a disappointed but understanding smiling on her face. "I guess it was a bit of a long shot." She tucks her hands into her pockets and steps around Gray. She's already five meters away when he finally speaks again.

"I could call in sick if you really want me to be your guide," he suggests, something slightly more than teasing lilt in his voice.

Carmen turns back around to face him, confusion and hope battling just behind her mask. The Gray she knew would be willing to do anything for her and their friends--almost anything, at least--but this Gray didn't know her, has no reason to lie to his boss for her. "You really don't have to do that."

"No, I don't," he agrees."But I want to." There's a pregnant pause as a warm feeling spreads through Carmen. Gray closes the distance between them once again. "Besides, you seem like a girl who's constantly on the move. I have a feeling that I won't see you again if I don't go with you."

Carmen lets the silence hang, neither confirming nor denying. Talking with Gray again almost makes her giddy, like a puppy after their owner comes home from vacation. Carmen squishes that feeling down. "Do you know where HelioGem's lab is?"

The abrupt shift in tone causes Gray to pause. "I know it's near Uluru" he answers cautiously. "and I know how to get there."

"And do you have a vehicle capable of crossing the outback?"

"I can get one. Though that'll cost extra."

Carmen crosses her arms, a smirk gracing her lips as the bantering tone falls all too easily from them in response to Gray's overconfidence. "Oh?" She raises an eyebrow playfully. "I thought wanted to be my guide to spend time with me?" Just saying that causes a distracting flutter of happiness in her chest. After the train, she'd never thought Gray would be her friend again.

"As much as I'm enjoying your company, you can't expect a guide to work without pay," Gray remarks. "I am skipping out on work to lead you through the desert."

Carmen's smirk morphs into a softer smile. She holds her hands up in defeat. "Fine, you win Gray--er--Graham. Name your price."

"You certain, Red? You don't want to make an offer first? That's a good way to be taken advantage of."

"Money's no object," she assures him, though the words 'I trust you' almost took their place. He wouldn't understand why she'd feel that way, and honestly, neither can she. VILE didn't do anything to make Gray willing to murder; forgetting them won't change that aspect of him.

"And yet you had to sneak backstage?" Gray quips, disbelief heavy in his voice.

Carmen waves her hand dismissively while she pulls herself from her depressing thoughts. "What can I say? I like the challenge." Carmen bits her lip, considering whether or not to let her feelings show. It's Gray's forwardness with his own that finally makes up her mind. "Besides, I got to meet you because of it."

Confusingly, Gray's face reddens at her words. He clears his throat. "Well, if that's the case..." Gray thinks for a moment before naming a figure.

"Sounds good. Where should we meet?"

Gray fishes out a sheet of paper and a pen instead of answering. He quickly scribbles something down and hands it to Carmen. "This is the address of my favorite café in Sydney. We can meet there. Maybe get a bite to eat before we head out."

Something in Gray's tone suggests to Carmen that he means for their morning rendezvous to be more than just breakfast, confusing her. To distract herself, Carmen quickly memorizes the address. "Alright. We'll be there at, say, five? If it's even open that early." She wants to get to HelioGem before Le Chevre and El Topo.

"We?"

Carmen glances up to meet Gray's puzzled gaze. "Oh, my friends and I."

Gray's expression totters between annoyed and disappointed before finally landing on a slightly guarded grin. "That's good. The outback isn't a place to be traveling by yourself. I'll see you then, Red."

Carmen nods in agreement and turns to walk away, this time in a much better mood. Once again, she's a few meters away before Gray speaks up one last time.

"Hey, I never got you name!"

Carmen," she calls back without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

            "It's a bad idea," Player asserts. "Remember, Red, Crackle once tried to-"

            "Turn out my lights with a sizzle stick, I know, but... before he was Grackle he was Gray. And Gray was like a big brother to me. I thought I lost him for good, but this could be, I don't know... some sort of do-over?" Carmen and Player have been having this argument her entire trip back to the hotel room, and she's getting tired of fighting with her best and oldest friend. If he could just see what this opportunity means to her. "A second chance?"

            "Okay, let's say that I buy that Gray, Crackle, Graham, whoever, really is a happy electrician with a bright future now. We know Dr. Bellum's into mind-control experiments. What if she played him some opera music, too?" Player reasons. "What if VILE is waiting to see you with him so they can flip a switch? _Bam!_ Instead of launching a rocket, Crackle's crunching a Carmen."

            Carmen takes a moment to consider Player's words. It isn't impossible, and while she wants to think that VILE targeting the same opera theater that Gray--Graham--works at now is just a coincidence, she can't deny that it's suspicious. It would be just like them to trick her into trusting... Graham and then have him attack her when she least expects it. But it could all be a coincidence at the same time. Maybe Dr. Dennam only watches operas at the Sydney Opera House; maybe this was the only place VILE could implant the subliminal message.

            She really hopes that's true.           

            "You have a point, Player," Carmen admits. By now, she's reached the hotel she, Ivy, and Zach are staying at. She steps into the lobby and makes her way to the stairs. "But I can't not meet him tomorrow. He's already agreed to be our guide and is skipping out on work for me. Us," she corrects quickly. Carmen pauses on a landing to focus on her next words. "I promise I'll be careful. If Gray-ham shows any sign of turning on us, I'll take care of him. Besides, Ivy and Zach will be there to watch my back."

            Player sighs. "Fine. I still don't like it, but I trust you, Carmen. If you say you'll be careful, I know you will be. Good luck."

            Carmen touches her comm, smiling. "Thank you, Player."

            Player switches off communication and Carmen starts climbing the stairs again, her body feeling lighter than it has since Morocco.

***

            Convincing Ivy and Zach of her plan was both easier and more difficult than convincing Player. Carmen had never told them her history with Gray, mostly because it had never really come up. That, and she doesn't like to talk about it. Sitting down and telling them the story hurt and added more fuel to their argument, but in the end, they decided to follow her lead on this. Neither of them had been there through her friendship with Gray and his betrayal like Player had been. Neither of them could really know how much it had affected her.

            They get to the café early. Surprisingly, it is open. Barely. Zach and Ivy order breakfast while Carmen just gets a coffee and a small pastry. Her stomach is currently too full with well-concealed nerves to fit much else.

            Carmen is the first to spy Graham, crossing the street after getting off the bus. He sees her almost immediately as well, greeting her with a smile and a quicker pace.

            "So that's 'Crackle'?" Ivy asks, spotting the exchange.

            "Not anymore," Carmen answers. "Now he's just Graham."

            "I thought you said his name was Gray?" Zach interjects.

            "He went by Gray," Carmen corrects. "But his actual name is Graham."

            Graham joins them then, any of the reluctance from yesterday gone. He glances at Zach and Ivy before his eyes return to Carmen. "Good morning to you, Carmen. I take it these are your friends?"

            She nods. "Graham, this is Ivy and Zach."

            Graham forces his gaze away from Carmen to greet the siblings. "Nice to meet you."

            Ivy glances over Graham suspiciously. "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

            At little stunned by cold demeanor, Graham takes the last seat at the table and changes the subject. "Did you guys order already?"

            "We just did," answers Carmen.

            As if to punctuate her statement, a waiter comes by with their drinks. Graham stops him before he can leave. "Hey, mate. Can I place an order?"

            "Of course. What would you like?"

            Graham quickly order a light breakfast. The waiter disappears into the café once more.

            "Alright, now that that's taken care of," Graham says, "let's get to talking about your 'sightseeing' trip. You said you want to go to HelioGem labs?" He directs this question to Carmen. "What sort of sightseeing are you doing?"

            "Oh, we're... rocket scientists." Even to her the lie sounds forced. "We're on vacation, but we heard about HelioGem and wanted to check the place out."

            Graham raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you need to arrange a tour or something?"

            Carmen takes a sip of her drink to buy time. Ivy breaks in before she can say anything, though. "We've got connections."

            "Right." He doesn't sound convinced. "Well, whatever you're doing out there, I don't really care as long as I get paid." A frown tugs at the corners of Carmen's lips. That's the kind of attitude that lead him to be okay with murder. "Once we're done here, we'll take a bus to where we can rent a car. After that, it's four days of driving. Everyone ready for that?" He pauses to gage their reactions. Carmen and Ivy are impassive, used to long travel. Zach is distracted by the arrival of their food. There's a quick break in planning while the waiter settles their plates in front of them. Once he's gone, Graham launches straight back into his speech. "We'll be stopping in Balranald, Woomera, and Ghan. None of these place are exactly big tourist towns, but I doubt you'll have the energy for sightseeing when we get to them. It's a much shorter drive from Ghan to Ayer's Rock, and from there, HelioGem."

            Carmen sits back in her seat. "Wow, you really put a lot of thought into this."

            Graham grins. "Of course. Planning is important in my job."

            Though Carmen knows he's referring to his job as an electrician, she can't help but remember the hours spent planning fake heists back on VILE island. Gray was always one for the direct approach, relying heavily on his crackle rod. Carmen did and still does prefer slipping in and out undetected.

            "Sounds great," Ivy interjects drily. "Hope you factored in food stops. My brother ain't fun to be around when he's hungry."

            "Hey! I'm always fun to be around," Zach argues.

            "You're tolerable at best," she remarks, a teasing smile on her face.

            Carmen tunes out the siblings banter as she works on her breakfast.

            Graham leans toward her. "So, if you're on vacation, where are the you lot from?"

            "These two," Carmen nods toward Ivy and Zach, "are from Boston. I'm from Argentina, originally, but I don't remember it."

            "You moved around a lot?" Graham asks.

            "Yeah." Something like that.

            "And why come to Australia? The beaches? The coral reefs?"

            "The people," Carmen answers with a smirk.

            Graham's responding grin is almost enough to make her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up the trip from Sydney to Ayer's Rock and it's 30 hours by car. I batted around the idea of them taking a plane but there was nothing in the episode to imply that they flew and I like the road trip idea. I'm not sure if they would have actually been able to beat La Chevre and El Topo to HelioGem labs by driving, but let's just ignore that for now. Also, the towns mentioned are real but I only did a light Googling on them to make sure they were on the route and that they had hotels so I know basically nothing about them. Apologizes if I get anything wrong about them.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them are in the rented car and heading out of Sidney by six. There's some traffic on the road but nowhere near as much as there would be at rush hour, so they make good time. Carmen is already starting to regret her decision to ask Graham to be her guide about an hour later. Meeting her friend again has been great, but she can't forget what he did nor can she deny how hard it is to keep secrets from him. Casual conversation is one thing, but she signed on to eight full days with him--60 hours of it locked in a car. On top of how difficult this whole trip will undoubtedly be for her, if they just hired a guide online they could have flown to Uluru. Trying to explain to Graham why they have a private plane would been hard. Though, he might not have cared, "as long as he gets paid."

Carmen frowns at the passing scenery as Graham's words cross through her mind. Maybe on this trip she can convince him there's more important things than money. Maybe she can stop Graham from becoming Crackle again.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Graham finally breaking silence between them. "Did you like the play last night, Carmen?" The joking way he says her name brings back her grin.

"I did." She pauses for a moment before voicing the question that had been on her mind since last night. "You mentioned having a bad memory. Why is that?"

"Well," he glances to the side for a second before returning his gaze to the road, "I-I kind of messed up on the job a while back, got a little 'jolt,' as we sparkies say." Graham's eyes stay trained ahead of him. Despite his flippant tone, he seems nervous. "Complete blackout, long hospital stay, blah, blah." He chuckles to himself, almost as if he can't believe the lie VILE came up with. Gray always was smarter than the teachers gave him credit for. Graham drops the easy attitude as he finally looks Carmen's way. "There's more than a entire year of my life I can't remember."

Carmen lowers her eyes as Graham turns back toward the road. "A whole year?" she says almost to herself.

Graham shrugs, his voice light again. "I'd say I'm lucky to have my job back if electrician weren't such a dangerous occupation."

"Oh, I can think of worse ones," Carmen replies, smirking.

Graham grins back at her. "Like 'rocket-scientist'?"

Carmen was really starting to hate that lie. She turns to look out her window, Graham laughter bringing a soft smile to her face.

They drive for another two hours before taking a break. The town they stop at is tiny--not the smallest place Carmen's has ever been; nothing can ever top the small, circulating population on the isle of VILE--but it has a gas station. Everyone gets out and stretch, go to the restroom, and so on. Ivy and Carmen head to the restroom while Graham and Zach peruse the store. The restroom only being a single person room, Carmen calls Player as she waits for her turn.

Player picks up almost immediately. "So how's the road trip?" Carmen grins. Player's tone is casual but his hurried question betrays his concern.

"It's fine. Crackle hasn't made an appearance. We're about three-and-a-half hours out from Sydney. Still got a long way to go."

"Good." Player hesitates. "How're things going with Graham?"

Carmen chews her lip. From where she is, Carmen can see Graham and Zach a few aisles apart. Though Graham's back is to her, he seems to sense her attention. He turns and, with a cocky grin, he waves at her. Carmen smiles back softly and returns his wave. She waits until he turns around before speaking. "Also fine. He doesn't seem to remember anything about VILE. According to him, Graham had an accident on the job that wiped the last year or so from his memory."

"The time he was with VILE," Player states. "That's not really what I was asking about. Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Carmen thinks over her words. "I do. Graham seemed confused, concerned. He knows the story he was told is wrong, but he can't figure out why." There's a pause. "What were you asking about?"

            "Later," Player replies. "Do you think he'll figure out what actually happened?"

"I don't know," she admits. "I've never seen someone get their mind wiped."

            From the silence on the other end, Carmen can tell Player has something he wants to say. She leans against the wall while she waits for him to finally speak up. "Do you want him to?" His question takes her by surprise.

            She continues to watch Graham while she thinks over her answer. By now, he and Zach are in the same aisle and seem to be talking about something. She can't hear their conversation, but whatever Zach says makes Graham laugh. "I-I don't know." This Graham never betrayed her; this Graham is still living an honest life as an electrician; this Graham is free from VILE's influence. Hopefully. But this Graham is also living with the looming feeling that something is wrong; this Graham doesn't remember her. Even if they stay in contact after this, this Graham will never know Black Sheep. Carmen turns toward the wall. "I just want him to be happy and safe. I never want him to be Crackle again." The conviction in her voice surprises even her.

The door to the restroom opens. Ivy steps out and eyes Carmen oddly. Her expression is probably scaring her friend, and who knows how much she heard through the door. Carmen hurries to slap a smile on her face.

It doesn't convince Ivy. "You alright, Carm?"

Carmen sighs and drops the façade. "Mostly. It's not really something that we can talk about right now, though."

Ivy glances Carmen's shoulder. "Ah. Right. We'll talk later, than."

Carmen grins. "Yeah."

***

Zach takes over driving after the pit-stop. Ivy yanks Carmen into the backseat with her, leaving Graham to take shotgun. Though part of her wants to protest, Carmen is thankful for the extended break from her former friend. In the front seat, the boys talk about cars and movies; about Boston and Sydney. Ivy plays a game on some console that Carmen is too tired to identify at the moment. Yawning, Carmen leans back to take a nap.

Her dreams are filled with Gray as she remembered him mixed with Graham as he is now. As confusing as her sleep is, however, her mind is crystal clear when she's awakened when they stop for lunch at about one.

"Sleep well, Red," Graham asks quietly as she blinks awake.

Carmen smiles openly up at him and makes a noise of agreement. "Just fine, Gray." Maybe her mind is a little muddled.

Graham cocks his head to the side. "You called me that before and you said you thought I was someone else. Can I ask who?"

"He was a friend," Carmen answers, her expression neutral. She climbs out of the car and moves to meet Zach and Ivy at the door to the restaurant they'd parked at.

"Was?" Graham falls into step beside her.

Carmen looks away. "It's a long story."

"One you're not ready to tell?" he guesses.

She nods.

"I won't ask again until you're ready," Graham promises.

"Thanks." Carmen brushes a lose strand of hair behind her ear another smile--small but unguarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still another two hours to the first day plus the evening at a hotel that I wanted to fit in this chapter, but the ending here felt good for now. We'll see if I put the rest of the day on the end of this chapter or in a chapter of its own once it's written.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivy offers to take the last two hours of driving. Zach takes shotgun this time, leaving Carmen and Graham in the back seat, alone. She had been quiet over lunch and Graham seems to realize that she isn't in the mood to talk. Though Graham acts differently around her than Gray did, his ability to read her hasn't changed. The siblings' chatter in the front seat fills the quiet between them.

The relaxed atmosphere finally eases Carmen back into talking. There's so much about Gray's past she never learned. Now could be her only chance.

"Why did you become an electrician if it's so dangerous?" she wonders.

Her sudden question startles Graham. He glances over at her and grins. "The danger's part of it, I think. If you're careful, the risk of injury is actually pretty low, but the thrill of danger is still there. Besides that? I've always loved the hum of electricity and figuring out how to manipulate it. I guess that's why."

Carmen smirks. That sound exactly like the Gray she knows. She ignores that the first reason is also what lead to his life as a thief.

"What about you?" he returns. "What made you three decide to become 'rocket scientists'?

"I don't know about those two," she tilts her head to Ivy and Zach, "but I've always loved learning and seeing new things. I meet a lot of interesting new people in my line of work as well."

"I'll bet." Though Carmen can tell he doesn't accept the rocket scientist lie, he seems to believe her words here. "I hope I'm one of 'em," Graham finishes cheekily.

Carmen laughs. "For the sake of your pride, I'll say yes," she teases.

Graham does a good job of trying to look offended. "Who could have met who's more interesting than me?"

"A mime who insists on speaking only through charades, even when not working; two boys who absolutely refused to use chairs when I went to school with them; a genius scientist almost more interested in funny cat videos than her work; a modern day ninja; a mad psychologist; a white hat hacker; a girl who could turn origami into weapons; a freakishly determined member of Interpol; and his partner who has the tolerance of a saint to put up with him," she rattles off without hesitating.

Graham's stunned expression is almost enough to get her laughing again. After a pause, he tries to cover his surprise. "Well, that's nothing compared to the people you meet working at an opera house."

Carmen smirks. "Oh, do tell," she challenges.

Graham tells Carmen about eccentric opera singers, snobbish conductors, and stories he'd heard from other electricians who've worked at the Sidney Opera House longer than him. "And," he adds, "we also get the craziest people who try to sneak backstage." Graham raises an eyebrow and tilts his head toward her. "Like this one sheila, dressed all in red and claiming to have the same name as the opera. Then, she asks me to take her and her friends to the outback!"

This pulls a short chuckle out of Carmen. She smiles, fascinated once again by this new Gray. "But you agreed to do it. What does that make you?" Carmen jokes.

Graham answers without missing a beat, "A gentleman."

A gentleman who has no qualms about killing. The grin falls from Carmen's face as the thought hits her out of the blue. Why can't she forget about that for even one minute? Should she forget about it? Who knows how many people Gray killed before VILE wiped his memory. Just because he doesn't remember what happened while he was working for VILE doesn't mean that it didn't happen. Carmen cast her gaze down to her balled up hands, frustration causing hot tears to prick her eyes. She holds them back and her vision clears almost immediately. Out of the corner of her eye, Carmen can see Graham watching her with a look of concern on his face. A hand is reached out as if he wants to comfort her but isn't sure if he should.

Carmen sheds her feelings, packing them tightly in the back of her mind to be dealt with later, and shoots Graham an apologetic smile. "Just a little motion sick," she lies, forestalling his question.

There's a beat before Graham speaks where Carmen is sure he knows she's lying again. But instead of accusing her of doing so, he starts to dig around in a bag. "I think I have some Dramamine in here somewhere." He does, and he offers Carmen a pill along with some water. She takes them gratefully. Though she'd been lying about being motion sick, the turmoil in her mind has started to affect her stomach.

The conversation between Carmen and Graham lapses while she waits for the Dramamine to take effect. It's during this time that she notices that the conversation in the front stopped awhile ago.

***

Player had made reservations for the four of them at a hotel in Balranald once Carmen had told him the plan. Usually when Carmen, Zach, and Ivy travel somewhere, they only get one room. However, with the addition of Graham on this trip, Player got them two. Zach will be staying with Graham tonight while Ivy and Carmen share a room.

At this point in the day, Carmen is actually glad to get away from Graham and the confusing feelings he elicits. She can't relax fully, though, as Ivy keeps watching her with eyes she can't fully understand. Sighing, Carmen takes a seat on her bed and asks, "What is it, Ivy?"

Ivy sets her bag down at the foot of the other bed before answering. "I've never seen you like this, Carm. You seemed fine when you told us about Gray--that's why we didn't argue--but you're hurting. I'm worried about you as a friend, and as a colleague. I don't want whatever your thing is with Gray to mess with your head so much that someone gets hurt."

Carmen takes off her hat so her hands have something to fiddle with. An irrational part of her wants to get angry at Ivy, but being in this line of work forbids irrational thought. Or at least, forbids acting on it. "It's harder than I thought," she admits. "Graham isn't the Gray I knew, but he's still the person who would have become Gray." Carmen raises her eyes to meet Ivy's. "What am I supposed to do? I'm so happy to see him on friendly terms again but he doesn't know me. He doesn't remember our whole friendship. And I want to forgive him for what he did after graduation, but he doesn't remember that either. But that doesn't make it okay because he's still the same person who would do that."

To both of the girls' surprise, hot tears start streaming down Carmen's face while she speaks.

The hard, indecipherable look on Ivy's face vanishes at her friend's distress. Ivy sits next to Carmen and takes hold of her arm. "That's tough, but so are you. I'm sure you can think of something." Even to Ivy, her words feel like empty platitudes. "Maybe-maybe you can help this Gray. You got to him before VILE this time. Maybe you can push him down a different path."

Hope washes away Carmen's melancholy. "You're right, Ivy!" Never getting her Gray back hurts more than she can say. Knowing her Gray is the one that would always try to kill that archeologist hurts even more, but the possibility of being able to do something for this Gray soothes the ache left by her Gray just a little.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are your intentions toward Carmen?" Zack asks as soon as the door to the room he's sharing with Graham closes.

The former thief glances toward Zack in surprise. When the two of them talked at the gas station, Zach had mostly joked around. His conversations with Ivy and Carmen throughout the day had been largely the same, so the sudden protective tone is unexpected.

Feeling for whatever reason like he was talking to Carmen's older brother instead of Ivy's younger one, Graham answers earnestly. "I would like to go out with her. Why?"

Zack approaches Graham, his expression suspicious. The younger boy pokes Graham's chest. "She's been hurt before. I don't want to see her hurt again."

Graham carefully brushes Zack's hand away. "By Gray?" he wonders.

Zack's eyes widen. "Where'd you hear that name?"

"Carmen called me that the first time she met me," Graham explains. "I asked her about him before lunch. From what she said, it sounds like things between her and this Gray didn't end well."

"How much did she tell you?" Zack pries.

"Not much. Just that they used to be friends."

Zack moves away to dig through his bag. "Honestly, I'm surprised she told you that much," he comments, his voice much more conversational. "Carmen doesn't really open up to strangers like that." Something in Zack's voice makes Graham think he knows why Graham seems to be the exception. The other boy glances at Graham from the corner of his eye. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

Not sure what to say to that, Graham lets the conversation die, though the atmosphere in the room doesn't get any lighter.

***

Carmen leaves ordering room service to Ivy. They'd finished settling in a few hours ago and have been recovering from the drive since then, only propelled to action by their grumbling stomachs. Neither really needed the extended rest period, but it seemed the more desirable option to talking about the mission.

"Should we order something for Zack and Graham?" Carmen wonders.

"Zack's probably already gotten a buffet delivered to their room," Ivy points out.

Carmen laughs, though it feels fake. "You're right."

Ivy pauses after picking up the phone. "I guess you can go ask them. But you have two minutes before I call."

Carmen perks up, realizing a little guiltily that she was letting her feelings for Graham mess with her even when he's away. She cocks her head to the side, trying to understand the meaning behind Ivy's time restriction. "It doesn't take two minutes to ask a question," she says.

Still holding the phone, Ivy places her hands on her hips, a smirk lightening her face. "I don't want you to get caught up talking with Graham."

A flush spreads across Carmen's face though she can't think why. She chuckles truthfully this time. "I'll be right back." Carmen leaps to her feet.

Ivy murmurs just low enough that Carmen can't hear, "I wouldn't count on it."

It takes a moment for Carmen to knock on the boys' door. Her talk with Ivy has cleared up her feelings toward Graham a bit but is she really ready to face them so soon? Carmen shakes her head. What is she doing? She's just asking Zack and Graham a question. There's no need to add her feelings to the mix.

Carmen knocks before she can stop herself. Zack answers the door to Carmen's relief and disappointment.

"Hey, Carm. You need something?" he asks cheerfully, oblivious to her mess of emotions. She's going to need a break after this case is over.

"Ivy's ordering some dinner," she answers. "I was wondering if you guys wanted some food."

"I'm always up for food." Zack peers over his shoulder into the room. "Hey, Graham! Are you hungry?"

Footsteps answer Zack's question. Graham appears in the doorway. "I could eat," he replies.

The boys give Carmen their order. At times, it looks like Graham wants to say something to Carmen, but Zack stays firmly between the two, never giving them the privacy they both desire and--in Carmen's case--dread. Finally, Graham gives up.

"Let us know when the food gets here," Zack requests.

Carmen nods. "Will do."

Zack closes the door to his and Graham's room. Carmen takes a breath before returning to her own.

"Wow," Ivy remarks when she hears the door open. "You actually made it in time."

"Funny," Carmen remarks, a smirk on her lips. "I told you I wouldn't be gone long."

"Yeah, yeah." Ivy waves away her argument.

Carmen rolls her eyes and splays out on her bed. She rattles off the boys' orders to Ivy, finishing with her own. "Can you take them their food to them when it gets here?" she requests.

Ivy's eyebrows quirk up in surprise. "Sure. But why?"

It takes Carmen a moment to answer. "I don't think I have the energy to deal with Graham again today."

"You know you signed up for an eight-day road trip with him," Ivy reminds her.

Carmen laughs. "Yeah. I wasn't exactly thinking when I asked. But I don't want to cut him out of my life forever." Player's concern that VILE could be using Graham to get to her rings in her ears but Carmen has seen nothing to even suggest that. Though, VILE could still use him in other ways. Maybe she should just forget about Graham--just leave with Ivy and Zack in the middle of the night and find another way to Uluru. Graham would be fine. Hurt and confused, sure, but fine. But Carmen can't bring herself to entertain that thought for long.

            Ivy's voice breaks Carmen's train of thought. "You know, most people just start with hanging out or a date. A cross-country road trip isn't usually the first move."

Carmen can't find it in herself to argue beyond, "It's not like that. Gray was like my brother."

"But Graham clearly likes you. Besides, feelings can change. Gray was, what, the first boy you ever had any sort of close relationship with?"

"Besides Player," Carmen agrees.

Ivy nods. "Besides Player--who you'd only talked with over the phone and is a good few years younger than you. You might have only seen Gray as a brother because you were a naive kid who had never even thought of romance before. You're not a kid anymore, Carm. You stopped being one when you learned the truth about VILE."

"I still don't really think about romance," Carmen points out.

"Sure," Ivy concedes. "But that's because we've been busy. My point is, you've grown since you first met Gray. Both of you have changed and that means whatever relationship you have--or will have--will change. Even if you don't think about him romantically, I doubt he'll ever be your brother again."

Carmen nods sadly. Ivy had given her something difficult to think about--especially on an empty stomach--but it's definitely true that she probably won't ever think of Graham as her brother. Too much had happened between them for that.

"Anyway," Ivy says after a moment. "I should probably order before Zack comes storming in here."

Both girls chuckle at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing at ages because there are few canon ages that I could find. Gray is apparently 22, according to the wiki. I'd place Carmen as a student at about 17 or 18 and Player about 14-15. That would make current ages for the characters (in my mind): Carmen 18-20, though I'm leaning to twenty; Gray 22; and Player 15-17. If anyone has a different idea about ages, please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally gotten around to writing again! My writing style may have changed between chapters so I'm sorry if that's a bit jarring.

            Mornings on VILE Island always started early. As such, it didn't take long for Carmen--Black Sheep then--to fall into the habit of waking with the sun. Unfortunately, Ivy and Zack are both fans of sleeping in. Or sleeping longer than Carmen, at least. That can make mornings boring if Carmen doesn't have something to do until they wake up. And she's not about to try waking Ivy after what happened the last time. So Carmen decides to take a walk outside. This is her first time in Australia, after all, and she probably won't be back for a while.

            The scenery around the town isn't anything special. Despite how long they had driven yesterday, they hadn't hit the Outback yet. Graham says they should reach it sometime today, though. There are open fields and old trees surrounding the town. A muddy river cuts through the terrain. Nothing she hasn't seen before. But Carmen still takes it all in with eager eyes. It's all so different from the Isle of VILE and she can't ever imagine tiring of the sight. The island may have been beautiful but there were always so many colors that sometimes her eyes hurt looking at them. To Carmen, the muted tones of the surrounding area are just as picturesque as an island paradise.

            "Taking in the sights?" a voice wonders.

            Carmen spins around in surprise, her hand reaching for a gadget before she can remember she had left her coat in her room. She relaxes at the sight of Graham.

            "You're a might jumpy this morning," he comments.

            Carmen laughs a little sheepishly. "Not many people can sneak up on me. You caught me by surprise." Graham grins proudly as he takes a spot next to her to watch the river. Carmen turns back around to face the same direction.

            "What are you doing awake before even the birds are?" he asks.

            "There are bird awake," Carmen argues, pointing out several songbirds perched in the trees around them. Their chirping serves to prove her point. "And I'm not the only person awake either."

            Graham concedes with a tip of his head. "Yeah. It's an unfortunate habit I picked up in the year I lost. I suppose it's useful enough but I don't know what to do with all the extra time in the morning."

            "I know what you mean. I had to wake up this early for this school I used to go to and now I'm always the first person up. But it never really feels like the day starts until someone else is awake too."

            "Well, since we're both awake, what do you say we get this day started?"

            Carmen covers her mouth before a laugh can escape. "How about we find some breakfast. We can get something for Ivy and Zack so they can eat on the road."

            "Sound great," Graham responds.

            Turning her back on the water, Carmen heads back toward the hotel. "Let's see if they've started serving breakfast yet."

            The answer was no, the hotel was not serving breakfast yet. After some searching and a discreet call to Player by Carmen, they finally find a place not too far from the hotel that's open. Carmen and Graham take a seat in the desolate dining area near a window. Carmen makes sure to snag a seat with her back to the wall. Graham hesitates beside his seat. Eventually, he does sit down, though his frequent glances over his shoulder when he thinks Carmen isn't looking betray his discomfort. VILE may have erased Graham's memory but they couldn't erase a full year of training, or the paranoia being a thief instills in a person. It takes most of Carmen's willpower to keep from reaching out to touch Graham--to assure him that she's watching the room for him. That would take more explaining than she's really ready for at the moment. So, instead, she ignores his fidgeting in favor of the window. There isn't much movement outside beyond the occasional car or rodent.

            "Do you remember anything from that year?" Carmen finally asks. Maybe a box she shouldn't open over breakfast but too late now.

            Graham looks up from his plate in surprise. "Not really. A best I get vague feelings. But they don't come often."

            "Feelings about what?"

            "That the job I'm doing now isn't what I'm supposed to be doing," he answers. "Sometimes I'll see footage of some faraway place and recognize it--like I had been there before--or I'll see a face in my head that I can't give a name to. Then it'll just disappear and I can't remember what it looks like. I keep trying to convince myself that I recognize a place because I've seen it in pictures and the faces are just people I've seen on the street or in dreams but they all feel too real." Graham shakes his head, a self-deprecating smile on his lips. "Getting zapped like that probably just messed with my head a bit. Or maybe I'm just unsatisfied with my job."

            Carmen forces a grin. "Is there anything else you'd rather be doing?"

            He shrugs. "I like being an electrician. I just want a bit of excitement."

            "Is that why you said yes to driving me halfway across the country?" Carmen teases.

            "Partially."

            "Partially?" she parrots.

            Graham glances down at his food. The display of embarrassment looks wrong on him. Carmen can't remember a time she'd ever seen Gray or Graham embarrassed.  
"I got a similar feeling to the one I mentioned before when I first saw you," he admits. "It's almost like I had your name on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't find it."

            Carmen's breath catches in her throat. She has to take a sip of water to cover her reaction. "It wasn't Carmen, was it?" she wonders, her tone deliberately light.

            Graham shakes his head. "I couldn't tell you what I thought your name was, but Carmen sounded wrong."

            "Maybe you met a girl that looked like me," Carmen suggests.

            "Maybe," he agrees skeptically. "Though, I don't think I'd be able to forget anyone like you."

            Carmen goes back to her breakfast before Graham can see her going red as her signature coat. She and Gray might have been close but he'd never complimented her like that. Ivy's words from the night before float to the surface but Carmen quickly brushes them away. However Graham sees her now, she still can't see past Gray. On top of that, she sure as heck doesn't have any romantic feelings for him.

            It doesn't take long for the silence stretching between them to turn awkward.

            "We should probably head back to the hotel soon," Carmen finally says. "Ivy and Zack will probably be waking up soon if they're not already."

            Graham nods. "I hope you're ready for another long day in the car."

            She's more prepared than she was last night, though today is probably going to exhaust her just as much as yesterday.


End file.
